


Une valse pour les initiés

by Ashizian



Series: L'Empereur des destinées [4]
Category: Magical Realism (Original Work), No Fandom, Original Work, Romance (Original Work), Science-Fantasy (Original Work), Science-Fiction (Original Work), Urban Fantasy (Original Work)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Coming of Age, Conspiracy Theories, Dystopia, Fictional Religion & Theology, Français | French, Future, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Illuminati, Magic and Science, Magical Realism, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Near Future, New York City, Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, United States
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashizian/pseuds/Ashizian
Summary: L’Ordre Illuminati est immense. Chaque Loge ressemble à une fourmilière, où la plus modeste information passe devant le regard d’une multitude d’initiés. Seulement, dans un monde où tout est décidé par les Élohim, jusqu’à quel point une modeste assistante contrôle sa propre vie ?
Series: L'Empereur des destinées [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026535





	1. Chapter 1

Une sonnerie résonne. Il fait nuit à l’extérieur, mais les lumières de New York éclairent bien la chambre. Sarah est allongée auprès de son mari, qui grogne contre le réveil.

 _\- Chérie, je crois que ta journée commence._ Murmure son compagnon, tandis qu’il tente d’empoigner l’appareil pour l’éteindre. Sa main glisse et le repousse. L’objet tombe et s’éteint.

_\- Merde. J’espère que je ne l’ai pas bousillé._

La jeune femme se lève et frotte vigoureusement ses yeux, puis rentre dans la salle de bain en allumant la lumière.

_\- Si j’avais su que tu travaillerais aujourd’hui, je n’aurais pas pris ma journée..._

_\- On m’a prévenue à la dernière minute, désolée._

_\- Je me demande quel genre de designer peut avoir des urgences professionnelles._

_\- Ceux qui sont talentueux._

_\- Prétentieuse, va !_ Souffle-t-il en riant tandis qu’il se lève à son tour sans motivation.

_\- Je dois être au boulot dans une heure._

Sarah Li a trente-trois ans. Elle s’est mariée l’année dernière et vit maintenant à Brooklyn. Plutôt petite, la jeune femme porte des lunettes noires qui camouflent un regard dur. Son visage trahit une lointaine ascendance asiatique. Elle remarque son téléphone sous l’évier. C’est étrange, elle ne se souvient pas l’avoir laissé là. L’appareil signale encore le message d’hier soir. Sarah aurait préféré profiter de son jour de congé, mais le devoir passe avant tout. Elle rentre dans la douche en laissant la porte entrouverte. Il s’écoule dix minutes, avant qu’elle ne ressorte. Son mari s’est assis devant le bureau. Il feuillette des documents :

_\- Tu as décidé de suivre mon exemple ?_

_\- Non. J’ai laissé ça traîner. C’est plus histoire de m’occuper qu’autre chose._

_\- On se retrouve quelque part, ce soir ?_

_\- Où tu veux._

_\- Je t’appelle quand j’aurais terminé, alors._

Elle sourit puis s’en va prendre une tenue sobre dans l’armoire. Il faut faire vite. Le temps presse.

_\- Bon, j’y vais._

Sarah embrasse son mari, se dirige vers le couloir et quitte l’appartement. Elle profite du miroir de l’ascenseur pour revérifier une dernière fois sa coiffure et ses lunettes. Le gardien en bas de l’immeuble lui fait signe. L’air est frais ce matin. L’hiver approche.

La jeune femme, comme chaque matin, prend le même chemin pour aller au travail. Elle attrape son BT-bus sur Broadway pour remonter jusqu’à Manhattan. La plupart des gens préfèrent les voitures autonomes, mais le métro et le bus se sont modernisés pour offrir des services de qualité, jusqu’à devenir un moyen de transport à la mode pour les populations aisées. New-York est paisible en cette période de l’année. La plus riche ville du monde ! La plus peuplée, surtout.

Les immeubles montent jusqu’aux nuages. Le métro aérien a été remplacé par un Hyperloop il y a quinze ans. Il doit y avoir vingt millions d’habitants rien qu’à Brooklyn. Toutes les personnes dans la rue ont un emploi. On peut le savoir en regardant les uniformes. Cela fait bien dix ans qu’aucun chômeur n’est plus admis à l’intérieur de l’enceinte. C’est du moins ce qui se dit officiellement. En réalité, les plus pauvres s’entassent dans les ruelles ou dans les égouts, à l’abri des regards. Ils commercent tout ce qu’ils peuvent trouver.

New York s’est bien garnie ces dernières années. Alors que le monde s’effondrait pendant le crash des dix jours, les gens d’ici ont fait fortune. Leur puissance se ressent jusque dans chaque ruelle. Tout est une œuvre d’art, des grands immeubles jusqu’au mobilier urbain. Certains des meilleurs artistes de la planète ont conçu les lampadaires, les abribus et les bouches d’égout. On traverse des arches en bois sculpté pour se rendre jusqu’au Williamsburg Bridge, intégralement repensé. Le ciel est saturé de véhicules volants. Les remparts de New-York s’étendent de New Brunswick à Greenwich, déconnectant entièrement Long Island du continent.

La démographie a augmenté jusqu’à atteindre le nombre invraisemblable de quatre-vingt-dix millions d’habitants. Les rangées d’immeubles partent de Staten Island et vont jusqu’à Montauk. Les promoteurs ont même construit sur et sous l’eau pour exploiter la moindre parcelle d’espace disponible. Les propriétés de luxe de Baiting Hollow ont une vue imprenable sur le ghetto de New Haven, juste en face. Un quartier d’affaire s’est installé entre Medford et Calverton, qui sert de centre névralgique aux principales industries pharmaceutiques du monde occidental. Le pont Barack Hussein Obama vient d’être inauguré entre Sands Point et Nouvelle-Rochelle.

Le cœur de cette fourmilière reste Manhattan. L’île est sous l’autorité des plus grandes corporations de la planète. Les rares immeubles résidentiels restant sont la propriété des plus grandes fortunes du monde. Sarah profite du fauteuil chauffant de son bus. Un serveur lui apporte un café, tandis que le véhicule avance doucement sur l’avenue. Les gens se pressent par milliers dans les véhicules en libre-service, sur leurs vélos ou prennent des aérobus. Le soleil se lève, éclairant le ciel. La ville est toujours en mouvement. Elle ne sait même plus comment dormir. Quelqu’un a installé une banderole géante sur la Liberty Tower, pour le concert de Jessy Keene à Madison Square Garden. C’est l’évènement de la décennie !

La jeune femme fait signe au serveur d’arrêter le véhicule au bout de quinze minutes. Sa destination est juste là. Il s’exécute et le bus marque un stop. Sarah descend et fonce vers l’entrée d’une grande tour. Le portier la reconnaît et lui ouvre :

_\- Madame Li ! Vous venez pour affaire ?_

_\- Une mission urgente. On m’attend._

Le vieil homme hoche amicalement la tête. Il la laisse poliment passer et reprend son poste. Elle s’en va jusqu’aux ascenseurs mais plutôt que d’en appeler un, continue vers le placard. La jeune femme sort une clé de son sac, déverrouille la porte et entre en refermant discrètement. Elle passe sa main dans les casiers de l’étagère et tire un petit levier dissimulé. Le mur s’ouvre en deux. Un escalier en béton apparaît.

Sarah descend, tandis que l’ouverture se referme derrière. Elle arrive dans un couloir. Des lignes colorées sur le sol indiquent des directions : « Station Ford », « Station Chrysler », « Relai Marsault », « Passage Washington », etc. La jeune femme est rapidement rejointe par quelqu’un qui descend d’un escalier voisin, puis peu à peu par une dizaine d’autres personnes. Ils vont tous dans la même direction.

Certains portent des uniformes, mais la plupart ont des costumes chics. Quelques femmes sont en robe. Ils se retrouvent vite sur le quai d’une somptueuse station de métro, où attend un vieux train délabré. La foule se presse pour monter à bord :

 _\- Attention à tout le personnel. Sur ordre du Grand Maître Ivinox, les départs vers le secteur administratif de la Loge s’effectueront désormais depuis la Station Chrysler._ La voix masculine répète plusieurs fois cette information avant d’être remplacée par une autre, plus jeune et féminine :

_\- Attention au départ, fermeture des portes._

Le train se met en marche. Ses roues grincent. L’engin accuse son âge. Il accélère jusqu’à trembler comme une vielle machine à laver. Le véhicule atteint la station suivante, d’où se dégage un doux parfum boisé. Les haut-parleurs diffusent une musique douce. L’endroit est très élégant. Le train fait presque tâche dans cet environnement :

_\- Arrêt « Archives Extérieures »._

Les portes s’ouvrent et des dizaines de personnes sortent dans la précipitation. Les grandes vitres permettent de discerner les rayonnages des bibliothèques depuis l’intérieur même du wagon. Sarah apprécie cet endroit. On y ressent une atmosphère presque sacrée. C’est ici que sont entreposés tous les documents de l’Ordre Illuminati pour l’Amérique du Nord. Une rumeur dit qu’il y aurait aussi des « Archives Intérieures » dans le temple de Liberty Island. Un lieu que seuls les plus gradés connaissent. Les portes se referment et le train reprend son voyage. La station suivante est plus austère. Elle ressemble à un bunker datant de la guerre froide :

_\- Arrêt « Logistique Générale »._

La majorité des passagers descendent surtout ici. Ils s’engouffrent dans les couloirs en quelques secondes à peine. C’est là que l’Ordre gère ses infrastructures et leur ravitaillement. Une centrale nucléaire y sera bientôt construite, en secret. Que diraient les gens de la surface, s’ils savaient que sous leur pied va se trouver dans peu de temps le plus puissant réacteur à fission au monde ? Un appareil conçu sur-mesure pour fonctionner durant des siècles. Les portes se referment et le train continue sa course. Il ne s’arrête pas à la station suivante. Les discussions dans le wagon cessent. Tout est plongé dans le noir un instant. L’annonce se met en marche, comme d’habitude, mais le métro ne ralenti pas :

 _\- Arrêt « Loge Centrale »._ La voix crachote.

Les lumières clignotent. Le silence devient pesant. Voilà le cœur de la Loge de New York. La quasi-totalité des locaux ont été saccagés. Les murs sont couverts de fissures. Le sol est perforé. On peut voir des silhouettes claires sur le quai, dernière trace des gens qui ont brûlé vif ici. Les nouveaux initiés ne savent pas ce qui s’est passé. Ceux qui sont au courant n’en parlent pas. On sait juste qu’un accident a coûté de nombreuses vies et que depuis la Loge de New York n’est plus qu’une coquille vide. La majorité des survivants ont été transférés à Chicago. On ignore si les installations seront reconstruites un jour. Quelques-uns chuchotent que l’endroit restera comme ça, en mémoire des morts.

Les arrêts se succèdent : « Poste de Sécurité », « Centre Médical », etc. Sans la catastrophe, ce serait la plus grande Loge du monde, mais depuis, les initiés s’entassent dans des locaux minuscules réquisitionnés à d’autres organisations. Le métro marque son ultime halte :

_\- Arrêt « Conseil des Maîtres »._

Tous les passagers qui restent forment le petit noyau d’élus qui ont l’autorisation de venir ici. En général, le cœur de la Loge n’est accessible aux initiés que durant les cérémonies. On ne vient pas au temple de Liberty Island sans permission. La porte s’ouvre et Sarah sort. Cette station n’est pas grande et ressemble plutôt à l’intérieur d’une vieille église gothique. Le train ne peut même pas y tenir entièrement. Une sentinelle surveille la seule porte et vérifie attentivement les pièces d’identité du personnel. La jeune femme lui tend sa carte :

 _\- Madame Li !_ Dit-il sous son casque.

_\- Bonjour Jonathan. Comment ça se passe aujourd’hui ?_

_\- C’est calme. Juste une grosse inondation à la station Ford. Tout le monde est dérouté vers Chrysler sur ordre de la hiérarchie._

_\- J’ai entendu ça, en arrivant._

_\- Le matériel se fait vieux ! Avec l’activité qu’on a en surface, j’imagine que les huiles craignent de faire des travaux trop voyants pour moderniser._

_\- Il faudra bien s’y résoudre un jour ou l’autre. On ne peut pas se trimbaler dans cette antiquité pour toujours._ Répond-elle en désignant le métro d’un hochement de tête.

_\- Ma foi, espérons que notre nouveau Grand Maître nous exauce !_

_\- Allez, bon courage !_

_\- Merci, Madame ! Bonne journée, Madame !_ Il salue et s’écarte.

Le couloir qui mène au temple est étroit et sent la moisissure. La structure est vaste, mais sans vie. On y croise rarement quelqu’un, surtout le matin. Au pire, on tombe parfois sur un Disciple qui se promène. Sarah s’engage dans un autre passage jusqu’à rejoindre un escalator qui la conduit devant une grande salle. Les ouvertures transparentes lui permettent de voir à l’intérieur. Une centaine de personnes s’affairent devant des ordinateurs, tandis qu’une poignée de gens surveillent l’ensemble depuis une grande estrade à l’arrière. C’est le « célèbre » centre d’appel de la Ligne Bleue, en relation directe avec le personnel de terrain.

On accède au dossier de chaque personne vivant sur Terre depuis n’importe lequel de ces terminaux. Un opérateur pourrait diriger des armées, dérouter des avions, contrôler les fonds de toutes les banques et même lancer une attaque nucléaire. Un œil d’Horus est gravé au-dessus de l’entrée. Sarah s’engage dans le sas de sécurité. Un jet de gaz décontaminant l’asperge entièrement, puis des lasers scannent et vérifient chaque détail de son visage pour le comparer avec les enregistrements. La lumière au-dessus de la porte devient verte et le passage s’ouvre. Le concert de voix se fait assourdissant.

Un garde accourt pour la débarrasser de son sac. Il hoche amicalement la tête et s’éloigne. La jeune femme monte l’escalier en acier qui mène vers l’estrade et se met au garde-à-vous devant le Maître Niels :

 _\- Maître ! Lieutenant Sarah Li, au rapport !_ Elle pose un genou à terre et baisse la tête.

_\- Bonjour Sarah ! Le moment de l’évaluation est venu. Je compte sur toi._


	2. Chapter 2

La salle des serveurs est saturée par un bourdonnement incessant, qui vient de la ventilation hors d’âge. Sarah passe devant chaque machine en inspectant le moindre signe de dysfonctionnement. Son expérience lui permet d’entendre la plus petite anomalie. Elle est suivie par son assistante de seize ans, Megan, une jeune recrue qui a été admise dans l’Ordre grâce au pistonnage de sa famille. Une loyauté aveugle envers la Ligne Bleue paye toujours. Elle tient un carnet et griffonne religieusement les observations de sa supérieure. La gamine a sans doute passé son enfance à vénérer Seth, comme la majorité des gens qui bossent ici. Elle a tout d’une fille à papa.

Sarah se prend souvent à l’observer, discrètement. Elle est brune, avec des cheveux courts et bien coiffés. Ses vêtements sont impeccables et coûteux, la plupart du temps. Aujourd’hui, la petite a gardé son uniforme scolaire. Elle n’a même pas pensé à retirer ses bijoux ni son maquillage. La pauvre a probablement tout laissé en plan quand elle a reçu le message. C’est sa première urgence ! La Ligne Bleue préfère la sobriété. Cela dit, rien n’oblige les officiers à signaler les infractions vestimentaires s’ils n’en ont pas envie. Sarah ne lui en veut pas. Elle ne fera pas de rapport. En plus, il vaut mieux être en bon terme avec ses subordonnés. Surtout ceux dont les parents travaillent à détruire la vie des curieux.

 _\- Celui-ci !_ Lance soudainement Sarah en désignant l’une des armoires.

C’est un ordinateur quantique utilisé dans l’analyse des données qui partent vers le centre d’appel. Le son qu’il produit est très légèrement différent. Un détail que seule une oreille compétente peut relever. La petite se fige et ouvre la trousse à outil sur son épaule. Elle en sort un tournevis électrique et se met à genoux pour démonter la cloison de l’armoire.

L’intérieur est un enchevêtrement de câbles immonde. Une horreur pour les techniciens, née de toutes ces modifications effectuées sans précaution sur le système original. Sarah sort un cahier de son sac et survole les notes griffonnées par ses prédécesseurs, puis rentre sa tête dans la machine. Elle déconnecte des cordons. Une voix féminine émerge d’un haut-parleur rouillé :

_\- Refroidissement à l’arrêt._

L’éclairage vire au bleu dans toute la section. En cas d’incident, cette lumière colorée est le seul moyen de s’orienter dans ce labyrinthe.

_\- Madame, le 1028 s’est arrêté aussi !_

_\- C’est normal, ils fonctionnent par paire. Ces machines datent de l’époque où l’Ordre utilisait encore une architecture SCALP._

L’adolescente profite de ne plus être observée pour retirer le rouge sur ses lèvres. Elle se demande encore pourquoi on l’a affectée à l’entretien des serveurs. Il y a un monde entre nettoyer des connecteurs en argent et répondre aux appels des Élohim. Le prestige n’est pas le même.

_\- Megan ! J’ai besoin d’une pince coupante et d’un tournevis plat de 75mm._

Elle sort ces deux outils pour les mettre dans la main de sa supérieure. Il y a quelques heures, elle discutait chiffon avec la fille du maire de New-York. Maintenant, la voilà qui assiste aux réparations d’une machine dont elle peine à prononcer le nom correctement. Sarah ressort la tête de l’appareil sans froisser sa veste. Comment fait-elle ?

_\- J’imagine que ça devrait marcher, maintenant._

Elle pousse l’interrupteur jusqu’à ce que l’engin se remette en route. Sans la cloison pour bloquer le bruit, la machine émet un sifflement insupportable. Sarah s’éloigne un peu et empoigne sa radio :

 _\- J’ai refait le branchement, ça redémarre de votre côté ?_ Elle patiente un instant, puis ajoute :

 _\- Ce n’était pas grand-chose. Je redescendrais dans la semaine pour faire une révision complète._ Sarah rend les outils à Megan, qui referme l’armoire.

_\- Tu vois, ça n’a pas été long ! Les urgences « agaçantes mais simples » comme celle-là, tu risques d’en avoir souvent. La perte d’un de ces machins met des dizaines de postes à l’arrêt._

_\- Oui Madame ! C’est un travail important, Madame !_ Dit-elle en souriant.

Son affectation ici lui fait l’effet d’une punition. La jeune fille remarque le regard insistant de sa supérieure. Il est intense, presque dérangeant :

_\- Dis-moi, ça te dirait que je t’invite à dîner ?_

Cette question la paralyse. Il vaut mieux ne pas froisser ses supérieurs, surtout ceux qui peuvent faire un rapport directement au Maître Niels :

_\- Je... je ne suis pas..._

_\- Ce n’est pas un rencard ! Mon mari veut connaître mes collègues et vu ton accoutrement, je me dis que tu dois savoir un peu jouer la comédie._

Megan se demande si elle doit se sentir flattée ou vexée par cette remarque.

_\- Heu... quand ?_

_\- Ce soir, à dix-neuf heures._

Quoi que Megan puisse vouloir faire dans la soirée, il lui faudra l’annuler. Par chance, elle n’avait rien en tête de toute façon.

_\- D’accord. Je vous retrouve où ?_

_\- J’enverrais une voiture. Tu attends en bas de chez toi à dix-huit heure._

Elles quittent ensemble la salle des serveurs. Les gars du poste de surveillance saluent sans conviction. L’équipement qu’ils utilisent vient de toutes les époques. On y trouve des ordinateurs récents, avec leurs interfaces holographiques, comme de plus anciens avec des claviers tactiles ou mécaniques. On peut même apercevoir une antiquité : un Amiga 500, encore en état de marche ! Il sert à gérer l’antique système de ventilation du temple de Liberty Island.

La Loge de New York ressemble à un énorme musée, où se côtoient des technologies de pointe et toutes ces saloperies qu’on n’imagine même plus capables de démarrer. Un reflet des habitudes de l’Ordre. L’évolution des choses est lente. Ce qui n’est pas cassé restera en marche jusqu’à ce qu’il faille absolument le remplacer. Pas que les moyens manquent, mais les Illuminatis sont réputés pour leur caractère conservateur. Après tout, quelqu’un qui vit des millénaires doit voir dans la technologie moderne une sorte de mode passagère, alors pourquoi s’embêter à garder le matériel à jour ? Tout ce qui compte, c’est qu’il fonctionne.

L’ancien Grand Maître était du même bois. Bien qu’elle éprouvait une sorte de fascination pour les lumières clignotantes. Il lui arrivait souvent de descendre voir les serveurs. C’est ça, ou le ronflement des ventilateurs qui la relaxait. Dans tous les cas, ses visites ont toujours impliqué des heures supplémentaires. Le commandant de la Ligne Bleue aimait parader devant elle. Il mettait à chaque fois tout le personnel sur le pied de guerre juste pour faire semblant d’être important.

C’est une bonne illustration de la complexité des rapports hiérarchiques au sein des Loges. En théorie, Sarah est l’officier le plus important de la Ligne Bleue de New York. Elle est techniquement irremplaçable, pour de multiples raisons. Une caractéristique que très peu d’initiés peuvent se vanter d’avoir. Seulement, la hiérarchie passe en priorité quand il s’agit de donner des directives inutiles, contre-productives ou stupides. Les titres viennent avant l’expérience sauf peut-être, assez ironiquement, dans les cérémonies. Aujourd’hui, elle espère seulement qu’Ivinox ne prendra pas l’habitude de descendre ici. Le travail est déjà assez prenant comme ça.

Pour ajouter encore à la confusion, un seigneur Illuminati, ça passe au-dessus d’un Grand Maître. Les initiés de New York sont donc théoriquement les subordonnés des gars qui bossent devant les moniteurs de la Ligne, puisqu’ils ne rendent de comptes qu’à Seth en personne. Seulement dans les faits, c’est l’exact inverse qui se produit. L’organisation quotidienne est tellement complexe qu’il existe un texte de mille pages pour codifier les rapports de subordination. Les psychiatres de New York se font des fortunes chaque fois qu’Horus et Seth prennent des décisions contradictoires...

Megan se fige devant la porte du sas. Elle hésite à avancer. Son uniforme scolaire n’est pas conforme aux usages :

 _\- Tout le monde s’en fout._ Chuchote Sarah.

_\- Vous êtes sûre ? J’ai entendu dire que quelqu’un avait déjà été emprisonné pour une tenue inappropriée._

_\- C’est juste une rumeur stupide. Les gens vont se dire que tu n’as pas eu le temps de te changer à cause d’une urgence. Tu n’auras un problème que si ça se répète._

_\- Vraiment ?_

_\- Oui, vraiment. Bon écoute, je sais que ça t’emmerde, mais tu bosses dans l’entretien des serveurs ! Les gars de la Ligne se foutent totalement que tu viennes travailler en uniforme scolaire ou à poil, tant que les machines fonctionnent. Ils ne nous regardent même pas ! Après, j’admets que ce n’est pas une chose que les nanas dans ton genre apprécient._

_\- Dans mon genre ?_ Répond-elle avec une expression outrée.

_\- Oui ! Une gamine de l’Ordre quoi, qui a toujours vécu à son service. Une fille de riche, en gros. Tu te voyais déjà répondre aux appels des Élohim, n’est-ce pas ? Je t’imaginerais bien dans ce rôle, moi aussi, à apporter le café du Maître Niels en souriant. Le truc, c’est qu’il faut aussi des initiés pour réparer les bidules qui font « bip » et déboucher les chiottes !_

_\- Ce que je veux ne vous regarde pas._ Lance-t-elle avec irritation.

Sarah sourit, puis lui chuchote :

_\- Je vois que tu sais être agressive. Tu seras parfaite pour ce soir !_

Megan lui lance un regard agacé, puis passe la porte. Le centre d’appel est immense. Les postes informatiques sont disposés le long de grands cercles concentriques. Les écrans de la salle indiquent la position de chaque habitant de la ville et du personnel de la Loge. Il y a des millions de points qui bougent dans toutes les directions. Megan ne peut s’empêcher de rêver à ce que deviendra sa vie quand elle sera en bas, avec eux.

La plupart ont la quarantaine. Ce sont généralement des femmes. On peut aussi en remarquer quelques-unes qui sont encore dans leur vingtaine. Elles viennent tout droit des grandes familles qui vénèrent Seth depuis des générations. Servir ici est un privilège qu’on acquière au prix d’une loyauté aveugle et surtout après la réussite d’un concours effroyablement difficile. Un immense honneur, qui catapulte l’heureuse élue au sommet de son clan. Elle peut faire ce qui lui plaît de son temps libre et même se marier sans avoir besoin d’une autorisation.

Les deux grandes sœurs de Megan servent la Ligne Bleue à Los Angeles. En tant que cadette, elle est la petite « ratée » de sa famille :

 _\- Elle travaille au centre d’appel !_ Disent ses parents, pour la défendre pendant les réunions.

Ils évitent de préciser qu’on lui accorde moins d’importante que l’assistant du concierge. Sa famille est vraiment gentille. Ce n’est pas le problème. Les clans qui soutiennent Seth se connaissent et se jalousent. Quand on sert un dieu, il vaut mieux en être digne, car les gens qui convoitent votre place se comptent en milliers. Un seul de vos enfants échoue et toute cette clique de nantis remet vos succès en question. La jeune fille se sent donc de plus en plus comme un boulet.

 _\- Pourquoi m’avoir choisie pour ce dîner ?_ Demande-t-elle discrètement à sa supérieure.

_\- Tu es juste la seule disponible, ne te fais pas des idées._


	3. Chapter 3

Megan poireaute dans la rue depuis déjà vingt minutes. Le temps commence à se faire long. La morsure du froid devient douloureuse. Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté aussi facilement d’aller à ce foutu diner ? Sans doute parce qu’elle espère naïvement obtenir une faveur de sa supérieure. En tout cas, Megan a mis sa plus belle robe et s’est maquillée de façon à paraître dix ans de plus. Une voiture approche du trottoir. La portière s’ouvre. Sarah est assise à l’intérieur, son téléphone à la main. Elle semble soucieuse :

 _\- Monte !_ Dit-elle d’un ton sec.

La jeune fille s’installe. Le véhicule autonome se met en marche et s’engage sur l’avenue.

_\- Le restaurant n’est pas loin. Nous aurons le temps de discuter là-bas._

_\- C’est un dîner important pour vous ?_ Questionne prudemment l’adolescente.

_\- Pas vraiment. Plutôt une formalité. Je suis mariée depuis un an et mon mari commence à trouver bizarre de ne jamais voir mes collègues. La Ligne Bleue s’occupe de ça, généralement, mais je préfère le faire moi-même._

Le véhicule s’arrête devant l’entrée d’un superbe restaurant britannique. Le genre qui nécessite qu’on réserve sa table avec une bonne année d’avance. Il est à moins d’un kilomètre de chez Megan. La jeune fille aurait tout simplement pu faire le chemin à pied. Un voiturier s’approche et ouvre la portière.

 _\- Bonsoir mesdames !_ Dit-il avec déférence. Son accent anglais est à couper au couteau.

Elles sortent du véhicule. Un garçon de salle les accompagne jusqu’au bar. Le barman leur fait signe d’un amical hochement de tête. Megan sourit. Sa famille ne pourrait sans doute pas réserver une table ici, même avec toute sa fortune. Le chef est l’un des meilleurs au monde. Les couverts sont en or. Un peintre a créé une fresque épique sur chacun des murs en marbre. Sarah s’assoit et allume une cigarette. Il est interdit de fumer, mais personne ne l’en empêche.

_\- Je vais t’expliquer les grandes lignes de ton rôle pour ce soir._

_\- D’accord._

_\- Mon mari croit que je suis designer pour une grande boite de publicité. Je viens d’une famille riche. La totale. Alors oui, je sais que les relations bâties sur le mensonge ne tiennent pas, mais l’Ordre est plutôt sévère en matière de cloisonnement des informations._

_\- Qu’est-ce qu’il sait ?_

_\- Absolument rien ! Il n’est même pas au courant que j’ai une formation d’ingénieur ni que je suis vétéran des Marines. Pour lui, je suis juste une femme de bonne famille. Pour être honnête, ça me convient très bien comme ça. Je suis satisfaite de la façon dont ma vie s’organise. Tout ce qui tourne autour de l’Ordre est trop compliqué. Ce soir, tu vas jouer le rôle de ma « meilleure amie ». Une sympathique secrétaire._

_\- Ce serait plus simple avec un script._

_\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu as déjà l’attitude ! Tu es parfaite !_ Sa voix semble sincère, mais son regard est sarcastique.

Le barman dépose deux Bloody Mary. Megan prend une gorgée. Sarah n’est pas surprise de voir sa subordonnée de seize ans boire de l’alcool sans sourciller. Elle a même l’air satisfaite. La jeune fille s’attendait à une critique, mais Sarah se contente de fumer en silence :

_\- Comment vous êtes entrée dans l’Ordre ?_

_\- Oh ! C’est une histoire très banale. L’organisation avait besoin de quelqu’un pour entretenir son matériel, alors on m’a proposé l’initiation. Rien de plus. Et toi, alors ? Quelle est la fantastique histoire de ma jeune assistance ?_

_\- Elle est assez banale, aussi. Ma famille sert son Altesse Seth depuis des siècles. Mes sœurs ont toutes des postes de rêve dans la Ligne Bleue. Il n’y a que moi qui suis à la traîne. J’ai bien peur d’être une grande déception pour mes parents._

_\- Tu ne devrais pas accorder trop d’importance à l’opinion de ta famille. Tu es suffisamment jeune pour te faire une place dans notre hiérarchie._

_\- Si j’en suis digne._

_\- Tu devras te débrouiller pour faire tes preuves. La plupart des officiers sont entrés dans l’Ordre à ton âge. Tu as toutes tes chances face aux gens comme moi. Un peu comme dans n’importe quelle organisation, en fait. On préfère toujours ceux qui naissent à l’intérieur aux sales étrangers dans mon genre._

Elle sourit amicalement puis regarde sa montre. Une certaine irritation se dessine sur son visage :

_\- Il est encore en retard !_

Sarah n’a pas le temps de s’énerver davantage : son mari vient d’entrer dans le restaurant. C’est un bel homme brun, élégamment vêtu. Son costume laisse deviner une impressionnante musculature. Un sportif, donc. Il remarque immédiatement sa femme et s’approche :

 _\- Désolé pour le retard, un souci sur la route !_ Il l’embrasse sur la joue. Elle fait semblant de grogner, puis l’enlace.

 _\- Ce n’est pas grave ! Comme promis, voici une de mes collègues ! Je ne te l’ai pas présentée plus tôt parce que..._ Megan la coupe :

 _\- C’est ma faute ! Entre mes études et mon travail, c’est dur de se libérer !_ L’adolescente arbore son plus adorable sourire et lui serre la main.

_\- Je comprends ça très bien ! Quand je faisais mes études au MIT, j’avais un petit boulot dans un café. Je rentrais tous les soirs à des heures folles avec à peine le temps de dormir !_

_\- J’imagine qu’on doit tous passer par là._

Sarah jette un regard aimable à Megan, avant de lui reprendre la conversation :

_\- Et si nous allions nous installer ?_

Un serveur réagit et conduit le groupe vers une table somptueuse. Le garçon tire chacune des chaises afin qu’ils s’assoient. Il débouche une bouteille de Château Margaux 1990 et remplit leurs verres.

 _\- Sinon..._ Il souligne son hésitation avec insistance, pour signaler à la jeune fille qu’elle ne s’est pas encore présentée.

_\- Megan, monsieur._

_\- Un charmant prénom ! Comment se déroule une journée de travail ?_

_\- C’est assez ennuyeux. Je dois vérifier les dossiers, remplir des papiers, faire les courses du boss et sortir son chien. Ce n’est pas ce que je rêvais faire de mon temps, mais ça pourrait être pire. Vous travaillez dans quoi ? Sarah ne me parle jamais de chez elle !_ Il réfléchit, puis répond :

_\- Je suis chef de département chez Arthur & Cartt Corporation. Un poste prestigieux, bien payé, mais soporifique à décrire._

_\- Allez-y, je suis bon public !_ Megan s’amuse du regard désapprobateur que lui lance sa supérieure. La petite sait qu’elle joue avec le feu.

_\- Je suis l’ingénieur en charge du réseau de distribution électrique pour l’État de New York. Une sorte d’administrateur système glorifié, en fait._

_\- Vraiment ? J’ai du mal à m’imaginer faire ce genre de boulot. Vous savez, jouer avec des machines. Ce n’est pas pour une fille, ces trucs-là !_ Elle jette un regard sarcastique vers Sarah, qui camoufle son sourire derrière sa serviette. Un serveur s’approche :

_\- Mesdames, monsieur, voici notre carte._

Il tend une poignée de menus en cuir puis s’éloigne d’un pas avant d’ajouter :

_\- Ce soir notre chef propose son célèbre gratin dauphinois revisité. Prenez votre temps et n’hésitez pas à me faire signe pour la moindre question._

Le serveur fait une courte révérence puis se retire. Ils consultent la carte en silence. Megan est la première à porter son verre à ses lèvres. Le vin n’a jamais été son truc, mais ce soir ça fera l’affaire. Elle ne sait vraiment pas quoi choisir. Qu’est-ce qui fait le plus « secrétaire » là-dedans ? Sarah ne prononce pas un mot. Son regard se déplace doucement. Elle fait semblant de lire. Son choix est déjà fait, mais la jeune femme attend que son mari se décide. L’intéressé examine chaque mot comme s’il espérait découvrir le sens de la vie. Finalement, elle lui pose une main sur l’épaule :

_\- Allez, laisse-moi faire. Je vais commander._

Il se gratte la tête un instant avant de finalement lui confier son menu. Sarah prend au passage celui de Megan, sans se préoccuper de son avis. Elle fait signe au garçon et passe commande pour tout le monde.

 _\- Sinon, Megan, tu viens de New York ou d’ailleurs ?_ Reprend-il.

_\- J’ai passé mon enfance chez mes grands-parents, à Astoria dans l’Oregon. Je suis ici pour mes études avant tout. Ce n’est pas que je déteste New-York, mais..._

_\- Tu regrettes ta vie de là-bas ?_

_\- Parfois. J’habitais dans une ville calme, comme on en voit dans les films. J’aimais bien mon lycée et le fait d’être la fille la plus..._ Megan s’interrompt de peur d’en dire trop. La jeune fille respire, puis reprend :

_\- J’ai vraiment eu de la chance d’habiter dans un endroit paisible._

_\- Je viens d’une petite ville aussi, en Arizona. Ce n’est pas vraiment le même climat ! Du temps de mes grands-parents, le coin était assez sympa. Tout s’est transformé après l’effondrement économique. Je n’y suis jamais retourné, pour être honnête. Tu veux faire carrière ici après avoir eu ton diplôme ?_

_\- Oui. J’ai déjà une proposition, un poste pour la compagnie de sécurité dans laquelle ma famille travaille._

Sarah s’amuse d’entendre un mensonge si proche de la vérité. Cette gamine a du talent.

_\- Ton avenir est déjà tout tracé ! C’est dommage, dans un sens. La spontanéité aussi a de l’importance._

_\- C’est malheureusement un luxe que peu de gens peuvent s’offrir, si vous me le permettez._

_\- En effet !_

Son sourire devient amer. Apparemment, il n’a pas vraiment eu le choix de sa carrière. Ils discutent longuement durant le dîner, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’éclipse à la fin du repas pour prendre un appel urgent.

 _\- J’avais raison de te faire confiance._ Murmure Sarah en terminant son dessert.

_\- C’est l’habitude, mais vous vous en doutez certainement._

_\- Oui, évidemment. Savoir mentir est indispensable dans notre milieu. Cela dit, je suis vraiment très impressionnée. Tu as préparé ton histoire d’avance ?_

_\- En fait, ce que j’ai dit n’est qu’à moitié faux. Ma mère m’a appris qu’un bon mensonge doit avoir une part de vérité, de façon à ne jamais se mettre en défaut par accident._

_\- C’est un plutôt bon conseil._ Le mari revient. Son visage semble soucieux.

 _\- Je suis désolé chérie, mais il faut que je retourne au bureau. Le Nord de l’État est plongé dans le noir !_ Elle le regarde et lui répond d’une voix douce :

_\- Je paierais. Tu rentreras tard ?_

_\- On ignore d’où vient l’emmerde. Je risque d’en avoir pour la nuit._

_\- Très bien. Surtout, couvre toi bien ! Il fait froid dehors._

Ils s’embrassent et le gars quitte le restaurant en trombe. Le visage de Sarah se transforme. Elle n’est pas surprise, juste déçue.

_\- Puisque tu es là, ça te dirait de passer le reste de la soirée avec moi ? Sauf si tu veux rentrer auprès de... tu as un copain ?_

_\- Non, et mes parents sont absents pour la nuit._

_\- Parfait ! Je connais un bar pas loin d’ici._


	4. Chapter 4

La vie nocturne de New York a toujours été bruyante. Seulement, ces dernières années les gens font chaque soir la fête jusque dans la rue. Ils exorcisent leurs angoisses. Le moindre incident pourrait conduire le plus loyal des employés directement dans un ghetto à l’extérieur des murs. Sarah et Megan traversent une foule compacte. Quelques motards boivent et d’autres font leur marché. Les néons des étals brillent. Tout est pensé pour attirer le regard du passant.

Les voitures autonomes se déplacent toujours lentement dans ce coin. La circulation n’a pas été correctement optimisée. Les vendeurs itinérants ont déballé leurs affaires sur le trottoir et bouchent le passage des bus, qui peinent à avancer. Les immeubles sont éclairés à chaque étage. L’activité y est aussi débordante que dans la rue. Les anciennes habitations de Manhattan ont pour la plupart été converties en manufactures de pointe.

Sarah entre dans une petite ruelle, dont le fond est bouché par une pile de caisses en plastiques. Elle fait signe à Megan et lui montre un escalier camouflé derrière un lourd rideau en bois. L’ouverture est impossible à remarquer, sauf pour ceux qui savent où la chercher. Le bois a été peint de manière à imiter le mur en béton. Elles descendent. La lueur d’une minuscule ampoule permet d’y voir un peu. Ce n’est très probablement pas mieux éclairé durant la journée.

Un tunnel les attend en bas. Un chemin qui mène vers les égouts ? Les murs sont tapissés de vieilles affiches. Une étrange lueur rose et bleue se fraye un passage. Megan avance doucement. Le sol est couvert de flaques d’eau à l’odeur nauséabonde. La galerie se termine sur une porte en bois. On ne peut pas manquer le nom du lieu, qui est écrit sur l’enseigne en néons brillants. C’est le « Singe Rose ». Un souvenir revient à la jeune fille. Ses parents lui ont parlé de ce bar ! C’est un lieu très important pour les initiés de New York !

Les lumières prennent la forme d’un chimpanzé fumant une sorte d’énorme cigare. Les couleurs clignotent et dansent, passant du rose au bleu. Sarah ouvre la porte. L’intérieur est décoré comme un pub irlandais. La salle est vaste. Une centaine de personnes s’y entassent. La fumée des cigarettes monte jusqu’au plafond. On sent aussi une forte odeur de marihuana. Le barman a des yeux féroces. C’est un vieil hispanique habillé en majordome. Une jeune asiatique l’aide à servir ses clients. Les télévisions sont allumées sur des chaînes d’information.

Les officiers discutent. Ils rient, mangent et boivent de bon cœur. Quelques uniformes sortent de l’ordinaire : un Disciple, quelques Compagnons et même... le Maître Niels en personne, au fond de la salle ! Son visage fait tellement jeune ! Ses cheveux en brosse achèvent de lui donner l’allure d’un collégien. Les murs sont décorés par des photographies et des gravures. On y voit des Maîtres à côté d’anciennes célébrités, des hommes d’affaires, des politiciens et même quelques représentants du crime organisé. Ils célèbrent des succès oubliés depuis longtemps. Une centaine d’alcools sont entassés derrière le bar. Les bouteilles datent pour certaines de la renaissance. Leur prix permettrait de se payer une voiture neuve.

Sarah invite Megan à la suivre auprès du Maître Niels. La jeune fille sent son cœur s’emballer. C’est la première fois qu’elle se rapproche autant d’un Maître de l’Ordre. Elle discerne une bribe de sa conversation :

_\- Si on m’avait prévenu du danger, j’aurais organisé notre stratégie différemment, vous pensez bien ! Les Liches ne savent pas faire la différence entre un Maître et un simple Novice. Tout le monde se ressemble pour ces saloperies. On emmène des recrues sans entraînement en opération parce que la technique marche. En plus, ça permet de former les nouveaux sur le tas. Par contre, dans le contexte d’une embuscade, c’est une tactique stupide qui nous a bien pourrie la vie. On a passé plus de temps à courir derrière les Disciples qu’à nous battre ! En plus notre équipe d’intervention « humaine » était surtout composée de gars inexpérimentés, enrôlés chez les..._

_\- Bonsoir, Maître Niels !_ Interrompt Sarah.  
  
Elle s’adresse à lui comme s’il s’agissait d’une vieille connaissance. L’intéressé lève la tête. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage :

 _\- Sarah ! C’est un plaisir de te voir !_ Sa voix se fait charmante. On dirait presque du sucre.

Il jette un œil vers Megan, qui ne peut s’empêcher de rougir. L’adolescente devient aussi rigide qu’un poteau :

_\- Tu es venue avec quelqu’un ?_

_\- C’est mon assistante, Megan._

_\- Un plaisir !_ Dit-il en riant.

Son regard est magnifique. Ses iris sont très légèrement phosphorescents. Sa beauté a quelque chose de presque... divin. Les officiers qui l’entourent font un peu de place à table et apportent des chaises :

_\- Installez-vous avec nous !_

Leur arrivée a complètement distrait le Maître de son sujet de conversation, ou lui offre une bonne excuse pour ne pas s’y attarder d’avantage. Sarah se sert un verre depuis une bouteille artisanale. Niels la met tout de suite en garde :

_\- Tu devrais y aller doucement. C’est une Vodka artisanale distillée par le Maître Wierza en personne !_

La jeune femme avale le verre d’une gorgée sans réfléchir. Le liquide enflammé lui serre la poitrine. Elle n’avait jamais ingurgité quelque chose d’aussi fort dans sa vie. Le Maître absorbe la mixture comme si ce n’était que de l’eau. Il ne sourcille même pas. Sarah crache ses poumons sous les moqueries appuyées des autres. Son visage devient rouge comme une tomate.

_\- Ce n’est pas faute de t’avoir prévenue !_

Megan observe discrètement les officiers. Ils dépassent tous la soixantaine. Une vieille femme sévère est assise auprès du Maître. La jeune fille se souvient de l’avoir déjà vue aux archives. Après un instant d’hésitation, son nom lui revient. C’est Agathe Young, la Haute Archiviste de New York ! Il paraît que sa parole a plus de valeur que celle du président des États-Unis. C’est ce que dit la rumeur, en tout cas.

Niels est très certainement le plus célèbre des Maîtres de l’Ordre. Il a écrit des centaines d’ouvrages sur la condition d’Éloah et le Grand Secret. Les parents de Megan ne jurent que par lui. Après Seth, c’est le deuxième « dieu » le plus vénéré à la maison. Elle peine pourtant à admettre que ce « gamin » serait à ce point respecté dans l’Ordre. Il ressemble au petit frère de sa meilleure amie. En plus... attirant. Le Maître lui jette discrètement un regard séducteur. Elle redevient pourpre.

_\- Ce n’est pas dans tes habitudes d’amener des invités, Sarah !_

_\- Je... je sais ! Elle m’a rendue service et je me suis dit qu’une visite ici rembourserait ma... ma dette ! Une petite ambitieuse, cette gamine !_ Sarah a visiblement l’air d’avoir pris un sérieux coup dans le nez.

 _\- Ha, vraiment ? Dans quel secteur souhaiterais-tu percer, jeune fille ?_ Demande-t-il avec une voix enjôleuse.

 _\- La Ligne Bleue. Au centre d’appel._ Répond-t-elle en bafouillant comme une enfant.

Agathe la fusille soudain du regard. Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ?

 _\- Une noble ambition ! Si tu es attentive ce soir, tu pourras peut-être gagner quelques points ! Tu vois, mes amis et moi préférons l’ambiance des lieux comme celui-ci pour débattre. En ce moment, je prépare un modeste traité sur certaines spécificités méconnues concernant mon espèce._ L’homme à sa gauche l’interrompt pour ajouter :

_\- Disons que l’Ordre n’aime pas en faire la publicité, plutôt._

_\- Il y a un peu de ça, oui._ Confirme Niels.

 _\- Quelles spécificités ?_ Demande Sarah, tandis qu’elle se verse une bière sans regarder la marque sur sa bouteille. Elle en renverse une bonne partie à côté.

_\- L’attraction karmique, par exemple ! C’est en tout cas ainsi que mes collègues indiens l’appellent. Une capacité qu’ont certains Élohim à provoquer une sorte de « vénération » chez les humains par leur seule présence. Un charisme irrésistible. J’ai observé quelque cas, personnellement. Un talent fascinant !_

_\- J’ai entendu parler d’initiés ayant une admiration de ce type pour des Élohim. Cela dit, ces choses-là arrivent dans n’importe quelle organisation. Je n’y vois rien d’anormal._ Rétorque un afro-américain avec une carrure de footballer. Ses cheveux sont un peu gris. Megan se souvient de l’avoir déjà vu, mais où ?

_\- Pourtant, ça l’est. Les humains ne peuvent plus s’empêcher de regarder l’heureux élu comme s’il s’agissait d’une sorte de messie. Quelques textes parlent de gens qui tombent amoureux de Novices du même sexe alors qu’ils sont hétérosexuels, sur la base de cette attraction._

_\- C’est... assez terrifiant à imaginer._

_\- N’est-ce pas ?_ Il éclate de rire, se sert un autre verre et en avale son contenu comme s’il dégustait du thé. 

_\- Les pouvoirs des Élohim sont déjà assez gigantesques sans ça._

_\- Vous n’imaginez pas à quel point !_ Répond immédiatement Niels.

Curieusement, personne ne demande si lui-même provoque aussi cette « attraction karmique ». Megan ne serait pas surprise que ce soit le cas, tant il est fascinant. Le Maître ajoute :

_\- Nous avons pas mal de nouveaux Disciples depuis l’année dernière, mais aucun ne semble touché par cette grâce !_

_\- Ils ne brillent pas dans les autres domaines non plus, d’ailleurs._ Chuchote Agathe.

 _\- Tout le monde n’est pas Katarina !_ Termine Sarah.

Un silence tombe. Le Maître Niels la regarde avec amusement :

_\- Certains disent qu’il s’agit d’une exception dont on se passerait bien. Pour ma part, je lui trouve un côté charmant. Enfin, si on excepte cet incident à Denton, qui a malencontreusement coûté la vie à toute sa population._

_\- En parlant de ça, vous pensez qu’ils reconstruiront notre Loge, un jour ?_

_\- Très certainement. Il paraît qu’Ivinox fait déjà des préparatifs en ce sens. Cet incident était..._ Son regard devient dur. Le Maître semble songeur. Après une hésitation, il poursuit :

 _\- Cet incident ne devait pas se produire. Nous avons manqué de prudence et des gens sont morts._ Il tourne son attention vers Megan :

 _\- Si tu as des questions ma petite, n’hésite pas ! Les gens disent que je suis le plus loquace des Maîtres de l’Ordre !_  
  
Les officiers se retiennent de rire. Niels leur fait immédiatement signe de se taire, puis ajoute :

_\- Après... c’est une comparaison facile. Les autres sont tous des crétins. Voilà qui prouve qu’on peut rester un imbécile malgré plusieurs siècles d’existence !_

_\- Vous avez quel âge, Maître ?_ Se risque-t-elle.

_\- C’est une question indiscrète, ça. Quelques siècles, peut-être. J’ai connu mon Illumination peu de temps après la chute du Conclave des anges. Les initiés ont du mal avec l’idée que je suis le plus âgé des Maîtres de notre Loge ! C’est probablement à cause de ma coiffure, je ne sais pas._

Il prononce cette phrase avec un tel sérieux, un regard si fabuleusement sincère que Sarah ne peut s’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

_\- Vous venez d’où ?_

_\- Je suis un fier représentant du peuple allemand ! Enfin, prussien. Je suis né dans le Saint Empire Romain Germanique, pour être exact. Je n’y suis plus retourné depuis longtemps. Ce n’est pas mon meilleur souvenir. J’ai perdu mes parents et mes trois sœurs durant la guerre de Trente Ans. Mon recrutement s’est produit à une époque où la plupart des Loges se remettaient de leur bataille contre les anges. J’ai des images qui me reviennent parfois, du vagabondage et des larcins._

_\- Je suis désolée, je ne..._ Megan n’a pas le temps de finir :

_\- Non, non ! C’était il y a une éternité ! J’ai eu l’occasion de me faire une nouvelle jeunesse après avoir émigré en Amérique, avant que mes obligations dans l’Ordre ne me forcent à l’abandonner. Puisque j’ai vécu dans cette ville depuis sa fondation, on peut me considérer comme un new yorkais pur-sang ! Je vois encore les navires à vapeur dans la baie, les vieux tramways, les avenues en construction. J’ai passé des matinées entières à regarder les ouvriers construire le pont de Brooklyn et des soirées à dîner chez Bowles. Je me sens vieux quand je dis ça. Ce n’est pas si loin, pourtant._

Quelques initiés l’écoutent discrètement depuis leurs sièges. Il est rare d’entendre un Éloah parler aussi ouvertement de son passé. Le Maître remarque quelque chose et se lève d’un coup :

_\- Si vous voulez bien m’excuser un instant._

Il s’éclipse vers le bar en serrant la main de quelques personnes sur le chemin. Sarah se rapproche de Megan :

 _\- Il est toujours comme ça. Les gens l’apprécient. Un gars adorable. Cela dit, il ne vaut mieux pas le mettre en colère..._ Agathe ajoute :

_\- Un conseil inutile, Sarah._

La haute archiviste garde le Maître dans son champ de vision pour s’assurer qu’il n’entende rien, avant de continuer :

_\- C’est un garçon aussi gentil que colérique. On ne peut rien y faire. Il suffit qu’une porte ne s’ouvre pas assez vite ou qu’un ordinateur mette un peu trop longtemps à réagir pour qu’il s’énerve. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette fois où on travaillait sur un texte et le robot de nettoyage s’est arrêté devant lui à cause d’un bug. Le bruit de la brosse l’a tellement irrité qu’il a attrapé le machin pour le jeter dans le puits d’aération des archives._

_\- Ce n’est pas celui qui s’enfonce sur un kilomètre de profondeur ?_ Questionne prudemment quelqu’un.

_\- Si, justement. Il l’a balancé avec une telle force que l’équipe d’entretien a dû reconstruire toute la façade. Après je dis ça, mais il n’a jamais fait de mal à personne. Ses colères ont quelque chose de terrifiant, quand on n’a pas l’habitude._

_\- Je vois._ Soupire Megan. Sarah la secoue :

 _\- Pas d’inquiétude !_ Dit-elle avec une voix euphorique. Elle est complètement saoule. Les autres gloussent et l’un d’eux se risque à dire :

_\- Alors, Sarah ? On abuse de la boisson ? Ce n’est pas dans tes habitudes !_

_\- Tu sais que... je vais... qu’est-ce que je voulais dire déjà ?_ Ils éclatent de rire.

_\- Chaque soir, Niels débarque avec un nouvel alcool bizarre, du genre qui pourrait mettre un ivrogne à terre en une seule gorgée. C’est son jeu préféré. La plupart des initiés se font avoir au moins une fois._

_\- Je ne me suis pas faite avoir ! J’avais juste envie de goûter, c’est... ne me dites pas que vous n’avez jamais essayé ?_ Lance Sarah avec un regard fou.

 _\- Si, malheureusement._ Chuchote l’un des hommes. Il marque une pause, puis précise :

_\- Je me suis réveillé le lendemain dans l’arrière-boutique d’un magasin de la 56ème !_

_\- Je ne me suis pas réveillé seul..._ Murmure un autre, discrètement.

_\- Vous voyez !_

Le visage de Sarah devient soudainement blanc. Elle fonce vers les toilettes comme une tornade. C’est à ce moment que le Maître revient avec un garçon en uniforme de Compagnon. Ils s’assoient l’un à côté de l’autre :

 _\- J’imagine que vous connaissez tous Oliver !_ Ils hochent poliment la tête. Niels continue :

_\- Je profite de cette occasion exceptionnelle où il nous fait l’honneur de sa présence, pour vous le présenter officiellement !_

_\- Maître... vous savez que je suis occupé._ Répond-il d’une voix gênée.

 _\- Oui, je sais ! Cette histoire de surveillance d’une subordonnée très attirante... récalcitrante, pardon ! Ma langue qui fourche toujours au pire moment..._ Oliver reste de marbre, attrape un verre et avale son contenu en marmonnant :

_\- La nuit va être longue..._

Sarah revient. Son visage est livide. Elle s’assoit en tremblant avec un regard hébété. Niels ouvre sa veste et en extirpe une petite fiole.

_\- Je t’avais dit de faire attention ! Je t’ai poussé à essayer la dernière fois, mais là... allez, je m’excuse !_

Il lui tend le flacon. Elle n’arrive pas à s’en saisir. Megan l’attrape et se tourne vers Niels :

_\- Qu’est-ce que je dois en..._

_\- Dans de l’eau. Barman !_ Hurle-t-il vers l’intéressé, provoquant un silence général :

_\- Un verre d’eau, vite !_

L’hispanique réagit immédiatement et s’approche. Il dépose le récipient en faisant une courte révérence, avant de repartir. Megan verse le contenu de la fiole et aide sa supérieure à avaler la mixture. La pauvre ferme les yeux et s’endort :

_\- Elle... elle va bien ?_

_\- Oui ! Avec ce que je lui ai donné, ça ira un peu mieux d’ici une petite heure._ Il referme la poche de sa veste, puis demande :

_\- Tu m’as dit que tu voulais un poste au centre d’appel de la Ligne Bleue, c’est ça ?_

_\- Oui... j’aimerais..._ Il lui fait signe de se taire.

 _\- Je vais te dire un secret. Il existe un moyen de gagner du galon. Un petit stage aux archives. Par chance, la haute archiviste est juste là._ Il pointe le menton vers Agathe, qui fait mine de ne rien entendre.

 _\- Elle sera à son poste cette semaine. Tu n’as qu’à lui faire une demande de ma part._ L’intéressée n’a plus la même expression. Son regard est devenu hostile.

_\- Oui, Maître._

_\- En parlant de secret. Je vais vous raconter une histoire qui pourra servir à certains d’entre vous._ Quelques initiés se rapprochent.

_\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment les Élohim font pour comprendre toutes les langues ? J’imagine que tout le monde a déjà entendu quelques rumeurs sur le sujet. Voyez-vous, l’aura d’un Éloah est une sorte d’anomalie dimensionnelle. Elle sert de passerelle entre les différentes strates de l’univers._

La salle devient plus calme. Niels fait mine de ne rien remarquer mais sait que son discours retient l’attention. Les initiés ont des ressources financières gigantesques. L’information a plus de valeur pour eux que l’argent.

 _\- J’ai déjà entendu ça quelque part._ Signale Oliver.

_\- Cette formulation n’est pas de moi. Je l’emprunte à Ivinox. Pour résumer rapidement l’idée, chaque parole est une intention. Un mot rédigé ou prononcé porte son sens en lui. S’il peut être compris, alors nous le déchiffrerons sans effort. Je ne peux cependant pas interpréter quelque chose dont j’ignore la définition. C’est pourquoi les Élohim prononcent « Vremy’a’lun », plutôt qu’une traduction précise. On ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire. Nous ne voyons ni n’entendons pas ce mot traduit. Tout à l’inverse, nous ne parlons plus, au sens où on l’entend communément. Votre esprit interprète les fluctuations de nos auras. Vous avez l’impression que je bouge les lèvres, mais en vérité je n’ouvre même pas la bouche. C’est le « dialecte des dieux » comme adorait le répéter mon ancien Maître ! Je peux m’adresser à des millions de gens à travers une télévision et tout le monde me comprendra à la perfection !_

_\- C’est intéressant à savoir._ Répond un homme à l’autre bout de la table. Son intonation est révélatrice. Il était déjà au courant de ce secret.

_\- Il y a un petit plus pour te garder éveillé Modd. Un mystère que presque personne ne connaît._

_\- Ah oui ?_ La voix de son interlocuteur se fait sarcastique. Il a peut-être l’habitude que Niels exagère pour captiver son auditoire.

 _\- Ça marche aussi avec la cryptographie !_ Un silence tombe sur la salle entière.

_\- Avec un peu d’entraînement, n’importe quel Éloah peut déchiffrer un code comme s’il n’existait tout simplement pas. C’est le petit talent caché de la Ligne Bleue. Le pouvoir qui explique son contrôle sur les systèmes informatiques. Alors, déçu Modd ?_

L’intéressé reste muet. Il se contente de boire en silence. Niels termine :

_\- C’est bien ce que je pensais !_


	5. Chapter 5

Il se fait tard et le Singe Rose s’est vidé de sa population. Le barman nettoie les tables pour le lendemain. Oliver n’a pas bougé une oreille depuis deux heures. Il dort. Niels joue au poker avec ses amis. Megan s’est assise avec Sarah à une autre table. La pauvre va à peine mieux. Elle tient un sac de glaçons contre sa tête.

 _\- Ce sera ma dernière !_ Lance Niels. Les autres ont visiblement l’air soulagé de l’apprendre. Il découvre son jeu :

_\- J’aurais dû me coucher..._

_\- Dommage, Charles. Tu sais pourtant bien qu’on ne bluffe pas avec ses supérieurs !_ Le Maître ricane et avale son ultime verre de Vodka, puis porte un havane à sa bouche :

_\- Ce fut une sympathique soirée !_

Il éteint son cigare et se lève, serrant la main de Modd et d’Agathe au passage. Oliver se réveille et range ses affaires comme si de rien n’était. Niels s’approche de Megan :

_\- Que diriez-vous que nous partions ?_

Elle acquiesce et le suit en emmenant sa supérieure, qui marche péniblement. Niels salue le barman en sortant. Le bruit de la ville semble s’être calmé. L’air est glacial. Ils remontent les escaliers jusqu’à revenir dans rue. Les gens n’ont plus rien de joyeux. Ceux qui rentrent des manufactures sont bien trop fatigués pour faire la fête. Quelques délinquants traînent. Ils restent tranquilles, par peur qu’un policier ne débarque. La justice est expéditive dans le centre-ville. Un séjour en prison serait la moins grave des peines qu’ils encourent.

Ils viennent faire du repérage et suivront probablement un malheureux pour le dépouiller dans un coin isolé. Megan reste rarement si tard dehors. Elle est un peu effrayée. Sa supérieure est clairement dans un état second. Niels, tout Maître qu’il est, n’a pas l’air menaçant. Un gang approche. Les gars marchent avec triomphe sur le trottoir. Ils dirigent le monde à cette heure. Ce ne sont pas les ouvriers épuisés qui vont leur opposer de la résistance. Ils passent à quelques centimètres, mais ne s’attardent heureusement pas.

 _\- Tu as l’air inquiète._ Constate Niels.

_\- Je n’ai pas l’habitude de ce coin._

_\- Ah, cette jeunesse ! Il y a cinquante ans, les filles de ton âge faisaient le mur pour aller dans des endroits beaucoup plus glauques !_

Megan n’est pas étrangère à ce genre de sottises. Seulement, les jeunes d’aujourd’hui se choisissent des endroits qui ont juste l’air glauque, mais ne le sont pas vraiment. L’excitation de l’aventure a ses limites.

_\- Je n’aime pas ce quartier la nuit, surtout. Vous savez, on me considère comme une fille raisonnable._

_\- Vraiment ?_

Le Maître recule d’un pas et l’aide à soutenir Sarah, qui vient de vomir dans une poubelle. Il prend ensuite son téléphone :

 _\- Ligne Bleue._  
  
Megan ne peut s’empêcher de penser :

 _\- Ce sera moi au bout du fil, un jour !_ Elle sourit. Niels reçoit une réponse et la conversation s’engage :

 _\- J’aurais besoin d’un véhicule pour ramener Sarah chez elle. Une soirée difficile, oui._ Il rigole, puis raccroche.

Les officiers de la Ligne en charge du centre d’appel ont une relation unique avec les Élohim. C’est l’emploi le plus prestigieux auquel un initié puisse accéder. On y touche un salaire d’exception. Les avantages sont considérables. Le Grand Secret n’a plus de mystères. C’est d’ailleurs la raison qui fait que l’information est aussi importante chez les autres initiés. Les promotions, notamment dans la Ligne Bleue, ne sont ouvertes que sur concours. On doit passer un examen écrit effroyablement difficile, où chaque question porte sur un sujet qu’il est normalement impossible de connaître si on n’est pas déjà au rang supérieur.

C’est là toute l’astuce, justement. Ceux qui découvrent le Grand Secret par eux-mêmes sont les seuls qui pourront ensuite évoluer dans la hiérarchie. Si vous comprenez les questions, c’est que vous êtes de toute évidence assez compétente et débrouillarde pour servir à quelque chose. Les concours prennent donc tous l’allure d’une grande enquête. On chasse la plus modeste rumeur, qu’il faut ensuite vérifier puis mémoriser. Les candidats pour l’examen de la Ligne Bleue ne manquent pas, mais le taux de réussite est ridiculement faible. Quand Seth n’estime pas avoir besoin de personnel supplémentaire, un examen est tout de même organisé, mais demande alors un score de réussite presque inatteignable. Si quelqu’un réussit cependant l’impossible, on saura lui trouver une place.

Une voiture noire approche. Un homme sort et vient ouvrir la portière. Il ressemble à l’acteur Morgan Freeman, dans sa jeunesse. Il aide à mettre Sarah dans le véhicule.

 _\- Vous connaissez son adresse ?_ Lui demande Niels. Celui-ci répond avec une voix douce :

_\- Oui Maître, je la ramène directement dans son appartement._

Il se courbe, referme la portière puis s’installe au volant. La voiture s’en va. Soudain, Megan réalise qu’on ne lui a pas demandé si elle voulait rentrer aussi :

 _\- Que dirais-tu qu’on aille chez moi ?_ Questionne Niels, comme si de rien n’était.

 _\- D’accord..._ Répond-elle dans un chuchotement.

Cette proposition lui fait peur, mais c’est aussi une opportunité unique. Elle le regarde et... il est vraiment mignon. Bizarrement, elle n’arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Le Maître se met en route. Elle se contente de le suivre en silence. De l’extérieur, les gens doivent se dire qu’ils forment un adorable petit couple. Enfin, si quelqu’un s’intéresse encore à ça. Après quelques minutes, il s’arrête devant l’entrée d’un superbe immeuble. Le gardien approche :

_\- Monsieur ! Vous rentrez tôt !_

Il jette un regard vers Megan, puis fait mine de ne pas l’avoir remarquée. Niels oblige presque la jeune fille à le suivre dans le hall. Par jeu, surtout. Elle n’a pas vraiment envie de résister :

_\- Mon appartement est prêt ?_

_\- Tout est en ordre, monsieur. La cuisine a été remise à neuf, comme prévu._ Le Maître s’arrête devant l’ascenseur et demande :

_\- Et ma commande, elle est bien arrivée ?_

_\- Oui ! Mes gars ont monté la caisse !_

_\- Parfait ! Passez une bonne nuit, Juan._

_\- Vous aussi, boss !_

L’ascenseur arrive. Niels tire Megan derrière lui comme si elle n’était qu’une vulgaire poupée. La montée dure un moment. Il vit au sommet. La porte s’ouvre sur un hall immense. Les colonnades sont magnifiques. C’est gigantesque. Son appartement est installé aux derniers étages de la tour. Il doit coûter des dizaines, non, probablement des centaines de millions en dollars. Qui peut encore se permettre d’avoir un triplex dans Manhattan ? On peut remarquer une caisse en bois au milieu du hall. Le Maître la contourne simplement sans s’y intéresser et part vers le salon.

_\- Je vais te préparer un thé ! Viens !_

Elle hésite un instant, puis le rejoint. Tout paraît si intimidant. Quel genre d’initié peut s’inviter dans la demeure d’un Maître, comme ça ? La décoration est étonnante, très art-déco. Tout semble venir du New-York des années 1920. En dehors peut-être du téléphone holographique, sur le mur. C’est très à la mode d’avoir ce genre de gadget, aujourd’hui.

La cuisine est moderne, comme l’attestent les bras robotiques encastrés dans le mur. Toutefois, son apparence a été retravaillée pour lui donner un air plus ancien. L’Ordre a probablement dépensé une fortune pour que la gazinière du Maître Niels soit identique à celle d’un restaurant français du Second Empire. Les murs du salon sont recouverts par des milliers photographies. Elles viennent de toutes les époques. Megan se laisse gagner par la curiosité. La jeune fille fait nonchalamment le tour de la pièce en observant chaque image. Elle ressent quelque chose d’étrange, dans sa poitrine, comme si elle venait de pénétrer dans un endroit où les profanes n’ont pas accès. Un lieu sacré.

Megan remarque une photographie qui remonte au 19ème siècle. Probablement l’une des premières images prise avec ce type d’appareil. On y voit un jeune garçon en uniforme blanc. C’est le Maître Niels ! Un homme corpulent se tient à ses côtés avec un magnifique sourire. Une adolescente à l’air timide est assise sur les marches d’une épicerie. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de seize ans. L’étincelle de vie qu’on discerne dans son regard se voit rarement à notre époque. La photographie suivante montre une autre jeune femme. Ses cheveux sont attachés dans le dos. Elle doit probablement avoir la trentaine et porte l’uniforme d’une compagnie ferroviaire. Il n’y a que des filles sur ces photos !

Le Maître Niels s’affaire devant le comptoir, dans la cuisine. Il prépare du thé avec minutie, puis s’approche d’une table dans la salle à manger et y dépose le plateau :

_\- Allez, viens t’installer !_

Le cœur de Megan accélère. Qu’est-ce qu’elle devrait faire ? La jeune fille sait très bien où tout ça mène, mais ne peut s’empêcher de laisser faire. Niels a une excellente réputation. C’est le plus respecté des Maîtres de la Loge de New York. Pourtant, elle a juste le sentiment d’être en compagnie d’un jeune garçon qui veut lui faire bonne impression. Elle s’installe à la table dans un geste délicat, presque séducteur. Son hôte lui dépose une tasse en porcelaine. Elle semble ancienne. 

Alors qu’il s’éloigne pour prendre une serviette, elle soulève la soucoupe et découvre les armoiries de la famille royale britannique. Elle ne devrait pas être surprise. C’est un Maître de l’Ordre, bon sang ! Il pourrait convoquer le roi d’Angleterre, si l’envie lui prenait ! Niels revient s’asseoir. Il empoigne une cuillère en or et la plonge délicatement dans le liquide pour remuer la crème. Megan suit son mouvement, calquant le moindre geste comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 _\- La Ligne Bleue, donc._ Dit-il soudain en portant la tasse à sa bouche, avant d’ajouter :

_\- Une raison particulière ou c’est par pression familiale ?_

_\- Pression familiale... enfin, plus ou moins. J’admire la Ligne Bleue depuis gamine. Cette façon qu’ont les initiés de simplement prendre leur téléphone et que tout tombe presque par magie. Le centre d’appel est le seul endroit où un humain peut espérer avoir des pouvoirs semblables à ceux des Élohim._

_\- Je me souviens d’un Disciple qui a « emprunté » la baraque du premier ministre britannique. C’était juste pour se prouver à lui-même qu’il pouvait vraiment demander une chose aussi fantaisiste au centre d’appel._

_\- J’imagine qu’il y a quand même des limites._

_\- Bien évidemment ! En fait, rien n’appartient jamais aux membres de l’Ordre. Ils peuvent en profiter, mais tout retournera inévitablement à l’organisation._

Sans s’en rendre compte, Megan s’est mise à trembler. Elle ne saurait pas dire si c’est à cause de la peur ou de l’excitation :

_\- Mes parents vivent la grande vie depuis des années, grâce à ça. Moi aussi, un peu._

_\- Qu’est-ce qui t’angoisses ? Tu peux me parler librement, tu sais._ Le Maître a écarté sa tasse de thé. Il tient maintenant sa tête entre ses mains.

_\- Est-ce que... je suis ici pour une raison précise ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Quelque chose que je peux refuser ?_

_\- Bien évidemment ! Tu sais où est la sortie et personne ne va t’empêcher de partir. C’est ce que tu veux ?_

_\- Non... non ce n’est pas ce que... enfin..._ Elle rougit et se tait.

_\- Bois ton thé, plutôt ! Tu verras pour le reste quand ça deviendra important._

Il parle avec douceur, pourtant la jeune fille empoigne sa tasse comme si un adjudant venait de le lui ordonner.

_\- Tu sais que la Ligne Bleue a un examen d’entrée plutôt sévère, n’est-ce pas ?_

_\- Oui, même si j’ignore à quel point._

_\- Les Maîtres savent, eux. L’expression « plutôt sévère » est un charmant euphémisme. Tous les ans à la même date est organisé un examen écrit dans un temple. Les candidats sont invités à s’y rendre en robe de cérémonie. Ils doivent traverser un labyrinthe et reçoivent de l’autre côté un parchemin, une plume et un carnet qui contient exactement 187 questions, 188 si on compte « quel est votre nom ? ». Ce carnet est une copie, transcrite à la main par les secrétaires de Seth, d’un original qu’il conçoit chaque année lui-même. Les premières questions portent toujours sur le Grand Secret et contiennent au moins un piège. Les dernières sont des énigmes complexes, du genre que seul un esprit torturé peut résoudre. Sur les milliers de candidats qui se présentent, il n’y aura qu’une poignée d’élus. C’est l’examen ayant le taux d’échec le plus élevé au monde !_

_\- C’est vraiment nécessaire qu’il soit aussi dur ?_

_\- Non, mais Seth n’aime que l’excellence. Il y en a qui collectionnent des voitures ou des tableaux, lui, ce sont les gens talentueux._

_\- Vous... Avez-vous déjà tenté de le passer ?_

_\- Je suis un Maître de l’Ordre, jeune fille ! Ces choses-là sont bien au-dessus de mon rang ! Tu sais, il est important de toujours savoir où est notre place dans la vie ! On doit respecter les convenances !_ Le Maître Niels marque une pause, puis chuchote :

_\- Bien évidemment que j’ai essayé ! J’ai réussi à un point près ! Il n’existe qu’une seule personne au monde à avoir fait un score parfait à ce putain de test._

_\- Qui ça ?_

_\- Cet enfoiré d’Ivinox !_

Sa voix se colore d’admiration. C’est du moins ce que Megan se dit dans un premier temps, avant de se rendre compte qu’il s’agit en fait de jalousie. Il doit y avoir une sorte de rivalité entre lui et le nouveau Grand Maître.

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait. On dirait qu’il connaît aussi bien le Grand Secret que le Seigneur des Secrets en personne ! Rien que d’y penser, ça fait froid dans le dos ! Il a peut-être un truc, cela dit._ Seth accepte aussi les candidats qui trichent. Après tout, le boulot de la Ligne Bleue, c’est de mentir.

 _\- Je me demande si c’est vraiment possible._ Dit-elle, avant de se mettre à rougir. La voilà qui demande le moyen de tricher... à un Maître de l’Ordre !

_\- Ce soir, je me sens généreux, surtout avec toi. Tu peux me poser les questions que tu veux sur le Grand Secret, y compris sur ces choses que personne ne devrait avoir le droit de savoir !_

Elle hésite. C’est une chance dingue, mais est-ce que ça signifie qu’elle lui sera ensuite redevable de quelque chose ? Peu importe, l’occasion est trop belle !

_\- Pourquoi tout le monde obéit à l’Ordre, je veux dire les gouvernements ?_

Ce sujet n’est pas le plus fascinant, mais les informations qui concernent l’Ordre lui-même sont extrêmement rares. Il vaut mieux ne pas demander. Les officiers n’en parlent presque jamais. C’est tabou.

 _\- L’effondrement économique, évidemment !_ Il laisse s’écouler une bonne minute, puis précise :

_\- Tu veux la version longue, c’est ça ? Très bien ! Teutatès s’est réveillé un matin en se rendant compte qu’avec sept milliards de gens ayant accès à Internet, les activités de l’Ordre ne pourraient plus jamais être aussi secrètes qu’il le voudrait. Il a donc réfléchi à une solution et c’est là que l’idée lui est venue. Le monde devrait s’effondrer complètement pour permettre à notre organisation d’asseoir définitivement son ascendant. Tu sais, l’Ordre n’était jusque-là qu’une espèce d’union baroque de sectes, maintenues en cohésion par leur vénération commune des Élohim. Nos membres ont toujours été des gens plutôt influents. Ils se sont fait une place dans l’Ordre par intérêt, surtout. Une écrasante majorité de crétins manipulables, qu’on couvrait de richesses imméritées pour qu’ils aboient sur commande._

_\- Mes parents m’ont parlé de ça._

_\- Dis-moi, tu as lu le manuel de l’Ordre ?_ Elle hésite, lui dire « oui » revient à avouer un crime.

Un initié de rang inférieur, comme elle, ne devrait même pas savoir que ce livre existe. Pourtant, Niels ne semble pas vouloir lui reprocher quelque chose. Il vaut peut-être mieux répondre sincèrement :

_\- Oui._

_\- La partie après la chute de Susanoo est assez évasive, tu ne trouves pas ? Le seigneur Susanoo a cessé de nous poser problème en 1945. Il y a plus d’un siècle donc. Pas mal d’évènements notables sont ouvertement passés sous silence. Par exemple, toute la période où l’Ordre s’articulait encore autour des francs-maçons et d’autres sociétés du même genre. L’information fuitait régulièrement chez les profanes en ce temps-là. Le manuel précise évidemment que notre organisation faisait exprès de livrer toutes ces choses au public, pour couvrir ses autres activités. Le truc, c’est que c’est faux !_

_Le public n’aurait jamais dû découvrir notre nom, par exemple, ou faire le rapprochement avec les Illuminés de Bavière. Rien de tout ça n’était planifié ! Seulement voilà, Seth est un génie. Le genre de type qui peut manipuler l’esprit de quelqu’un au point qu’il se tranche lui-même la gorge. Je l’ai déjà vu faire. C’est terrifiant d’avoir un tel talent. Un gars charmant, en dehors de ça. Il aime le golf. Ton futur employeur !_

_\- Si je réussi le concours._ Répond-elle, sans assurance dans la voix.

_\- Bref. Teutatès va parvenir après quelques décennies d’effort, tout de même, à convaincre Huáng Dì et Horus de le suivre. Les deux seigneurs sont réticents. La situation mondiale ne dérangeait ni l’un ni l’autre. Ils sont bien moins loyaux que ce que le manuel sous-entend. Toutefois, ils conviennent d’une stratégie et des moyens, puis sélectionnent les Maîtres qui vont déclencher le cataclysme pensé pour mettre toute cette machinerie en route. Une seule chose manque : la reddition inconditionnelle des gouvernements. Un préalable indispensable pour le plan._

_Ce n’est pas la première fois que notre Ordre fait quelque chose comme ça. On a de l’expérience depuis la grande dépression. Teutatès part donc visiter les pays de son Majestic et ses collègues font de même chez eux. Je ne connais que l’histoire d’Horus, pour ma part. Il faut d’abord savoir que les États-Unis ont toujours eu une place unique, dans notre organisation. C’est l’un des seuls pays au monde, avec la France, à avoir surtout été dirigé par des profanes. Les présidents américains ont longtemps profité d’une immense marge de manœuvre, avant l’effondrement en tout cas. Ils nous connaissaient au travers de nos initiés, mais la plupart n’ont jamais rencontrés d’Élohim._

_\- C’est difficile à croire._

_\- Mais pourtant vrai ! Je n’entrerais pas dans les détails mais c’est lié à une réclamation de Rockefeller Junior, un grand ami d’Horus, qui voulait faire de l’Amérique une sorte de « zone d’exception ». Pour revenir à notre sujet, Horus demande donc rendez-vous à la nouvelle présidente comme n’importe quel sénateur de Washington. Pour elle, ce n’est qu’une sorte de gourou qui lui a été recommandé par des partenaires politiques. C’est dire la naïveté des gens de l’époque !_

_La politicienne lui accorde donc quelques minutes entre deux réunions. Horus n’est pas réputé pour sa subtilité, mais il adore se mettre en scène. Dans l’instant qui suit son entrée dans le bureau ovale, il réclame la capitulation inconditionnelle de toute l’Amérique du Nord, sans même se préoccuper de l’avis du gouvernement canadien ou mexicain ! La légende dit que la présidente aurait éclaté de rire ! Une réaction naturelle. Horus claque des doigts et tous les meubles, les armes, le moindre tableau et les vêtements de la maison blanche disparaissent. Ils sont catapultés à huit-cents kilomètres de là, dans une église d’un coin paumé. Seulement, notre seigneur ne considère pas cette démonstration suffisante. Il détruit aussi les sous-marins nucléaires de toutes les nations, c’est-à-dire des machines en mouvement à plus de six mille kilomètres de là pour certaines._

_Attention, je ne dis pas qu’il a « désarmé » ces sous-marins, mais bien que tout a été pulvérisé ! Qu’est-ce que les américains peuvent faire face à ce gars, que personne ne connaît, et qui vient de détruire les deux tiers de leur arsenal nucléaire en claquant des doigts ? La présidente a signé la capitulation. Voilà comment l’Ordre a conquis l’Amérique ! Au total, il n’a pas fallu plus de deux jours pour que les 171 membres de l'ONU se rendent. La Russie a tenté de résister, modestement. Teutatès lui a répondu en éliminant son administration sans que rien ne puisse l’arrêter._

_Sincèrement, je n’ai jamais cru à cette foutaise comme quoi les Hommes représentent une menace pour notre espèce. Un seul de mes Compagnons peut aisément détruire la totalité du corps des Marines. Ce sont pourtant des gars tout ce qu’il y a de plus brave, mais ça reviendrait pour eux à combattre Superman. Ils n’ont aucune chance. Surtout que là, je ne parle que d’un simple Compagnon, certainement pas de nos Maîtres ! Les Élohim sont des dieux. Ce n’est pas une déformation de langage._

_\- Et vous ? Il y a tellement de bruits qui courent à votre sujet qu’on ignore ce qui est vrai ou pas._ Niels la dévisage, puis susurre :

_\- La plupart des rumeurs sur mon irritabilité sont malheureusement vraies, ainsi que celles sur ma vie amoureuse._

_\- Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion d’entendre quoi que ce soit à ce propos..._ La jeune fille se demande pourquoi elle se laisse si facilement prendre au jeu.

 _\- C’est beau, l’innocence !_ Son regard se fait charmeur. Megan devient écarlate.

_\- Je... je ne suis pas sûre que..._

_\- Continuons avec les questions. J’ai toute la nuit !_


	6. Chapter 6

Megan est allongée dans un grand lit. Les draps recouvrent à peine son corps nu. Fort heureusement, il ne fait pas froid. Le Maître Niels s’est installé derrière son bureau. Il semble lire un parchemin dans la pénombre. Le sexe n’est pas la meilleure méthode pour obtenir une promotion, dans l’Ordre, ce serait même plutôt l’inverse. Elle n’a pas eu le courage de dire lui non. En vérité, a-t-elle même eu envie de refuser ? Cette question lui trotte dans la tête, mais sa réponse n’a plus tellement d’importance. L'adolescente pose son regard sur les grandes fenêtres, qui permettent à toute la majesté de New York d’éclairer la pièce. Enfin, « toute l’horreur » comme le dirait certainement son père. Ses parents détestent cette ville depuis toujours.

Une autre question stupide lui traverse l’esprit. Peut-on considérer ce que Niels lui a fait comme de la pédophilie ? Il doit y avoir plusieurs siècles de différence d’âge entre eux, après tout. Sans oublier qu’elle est seulement lycéenne. Encore que ce n’est pas si important. Une loi fédérale a uniformisé l’âge du consentement aux États-Unis à 15 ans. C’est plus un problème éthique. Du point de vue de Niels, tous les humains sont des enfants. Enfin, pas vraiment. Le mot « enfant » désigne une catégorie de personne bien précise. C’est quelqu’un de trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu’est le consentement. Or, Megan se sent tout à fait consentante. Comme si c’était le moment de penser à ça ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’elle naisse dans une famille de juristes ?

 _\- Tu réfléchis trop._ Lance Niels.

_\- Je n’ai rien dit._

_\- Ta respiration accélère. J’entends ta pression sanguine qui augmente. Ton cerveau travaille._

Qu’est-ce qu’elle est censée répondre ? Probablement que la raison principale pour laquelle cette question paraît si idiote, c’est que Niels a tout pouvoir sur elle. S’il le veut, le Maître pourrait simplement la violer à loisir sans avoir à se justifier. La Ligne Bleue se chargerait de faire le ménage derrière lui. Pourtant, il a laissé sa porte accessible et n’a pas cherché à lui forcer la main. Il y a certainement des Maîtres moins intègres...

_\- Tu réfléchis encore ! C’est à ce point important ?_

_\- Non, juste une question stupide sur la différence d’âge._

Elle ne le voit pas bien dans l’ombre, mais est pourtant certaine qu’il vient de sourire.

 _\- Tu sais que nous ne faisons pas partie de la même espèce ? Je crois que la différence d’âge est un souci très accessoire quand on met ça en lumière._ Megan éclate de rire.

 _\- Présenté de cette façon, c’est sûr ! Après, je n’ai pas l’impression d’être avec un vieillard au moins, même si c’est juste une apparence._ Plaisante-t-elle.

 _\- Hé, ne te moque pas ! J’avais déjà cette apparence avant la naissance de ta mère et de ton père, jeune fille !_ Cette idée lui paraît invraisemblable.

_\- J’ai beaucoup de mal à l’imaginer._

_\- Si seulement ça pouvait durer. Malheureusement, tu comprendras ce que ça signifie, un jour ou l’autre. Tu as peut-être faim. Tu veux que je prépare quelque chose ?_

_\- Oui, ce serait gentil._

Il se lève, dépose son parchemin sur le bureau et s’en va en allumant la lumière. Megan reste quelques minutes sans bouger, puis se lève. La jeune fille prend sa veste, histoire de ne pas être entièrement nue et part le rejoindre. Elle se fige avant de sortir, remarquant une porte qui conduit vers la bibliothèque du Maître. L’adolescente ne peut s’empêcher d’y pénétrer. Elle a toujours eu une sorte de passion dévorante pour la connaissance. C’est l’autre raison qui l’attire dans la Ligne Bleue. Elle aime l’idée de pouvoir découvrir des choses que tous ignorent. Un trait de caractère qu’elle partage avec son père. On peut voir une table contre la vitre du fond. Elle est couverte de documents éparpillés et d’un ordinateur à l’allure ancienne. Ce sont les notes du Maître Niels ! Ses travaux traitent des mystères les plus obscurs de l’Ordre. Un trésor ! Megan se sent comme une petite fille qui découvre ses cadeaux sous le sapin de noël.

Elle jette un œil sur les quelques volumes que la lumière extérieure lui permet d’entrevoir. « L’Illumination », « La cosmologie planaire », etc. est-ce que tous ces textes sont accessibles depuis les archives ou est-ce qu’ils sont réservés aux Maîtres ? L’adolescente en ouvre un, au hasard. Les formules mathématiques se mélangent à des cercles couverts de symboles énigmatiques. Le texte est en anglais, mais les notions qu’il aborde sont plutôt hermétiques. Megan remet l’ouvrage en rayon et sort avant que son hôte ne remarque sa petite indiscrétion. Elle entre dans le salon et trouve Niels en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il lui fait signe de s’installer à table :

_\- J’ai presque terminé. Tu as découvert des choses utiles dans ma bibliothèque ?_

_\- Heu..._ Ses joues deviennent rouges.

_\- Si je peux entendre ton sang bouger à l’intérieur de ton crâne, tu ne te dis pas que je suis aussi capable de savoir quand tu fouines dans mes affaires ?_

_\- J’ai..._

_\- Allez, ce n’est pas grave !_

Il s’approche avec deux assiettes d’œufs brouillés, un plat curieusement simple. C’est surprenant. Megan empoigne sa fourchette et commence à manger. La jeune fille ne se sent pas à sa place. Cette situation la met mal à l’aise. Elle a le sentiment de n’être rien de plus qu’une sorte d’accessoire sélectionné par le Maître Niels pour décorer son appartement :

_\- Je ne veux pas paraître impolie, mais est-ce qu’il y a une autre raison à ma présence ici ? Je veux dire en dehors de ce qu’on a fait, évidemment..._

_\- C’est bien ce que je dis. Tu penses trop._

_\- J’ai juste l’impression d’être..._ Il pose ses couverts et l’observe avec des yeux amoureux. Elle ne sait pas quoi ajouter :

_\- Désolé, c’est..._

_\- Il n’y a pas de raison particulière, en dehors du fait que j’ai envie que tu sois là._

Soudain, elle réalise que quelque chose lui est passée totalement au-dessus de la tête, la veille :

 _\- J’ai oublié d’appeler mes parents ! Ils vont me faire ma fête s’ils découvrent que..._  
  
Elle s’arrête avant de finir sa phrase, se rendant compte des implications de ce qui s’est passé cette nuit.

_\- Pas d’inquiétude. La Ligne Bleue est prévenue et tes parents savent que tu es avec moi. Je suis un Maître de l’Ordre. Ils ne diront rien._

_\- Merci. Je n’avais pas envie de devoir encore me justifier face à mon père..._

_\- Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu disparais sans rien dire ?_

_\- Si. Enfin non, c’est arrivé une fois. Je suis allée chez une amie pour la nuit sans prévenir, il y a un mois. Mes parents me l’ont fait payer._

_\- Allez, mange, ça va être froid !_

Elle continue son repas. Niels l’observe du coin de l’œil en souriant. Il ressemble à un chérubin. Le soleil se lève. La lumière du jour pénètre par toutes les baies vitrées, l’occasion pour la jeune fille de remarquer qu’il y a une piscine intérieure dans le fond. Elle pose aussi son regard sur la cassette en bois, dans l’entrée :

_\- Je me demandais, il y a quoi dans la caisse ?_

Megan a presque honte d’être aussi curieuse. Le Maître termine son plat et se lève. Il part vers la boite et l’ouvre sans effort. Le contenu est plutôt décevant. Ce sont juste des bouteilles de vin. Elle s’attendait à autre chose. Une orbe multimillénaire aux pouvoirs immenses ou une épée mystérieuse, peu importe, mais quelque chose de plus mystique que ça.

_\- Tu veux que j’en ouvre une ? Je dois avoir un excellent Sauternes, quelque part..._

Il empoigne une bouteille dont l’étiquette est si ancienne qu’on ne peut même plus en lire l’année. Il revient ensuite dans la cuisine, prend une paire de verres et les remplit avec dextérité. Megan se lève pour le rejoindre. Le Maître lui donne l’un des deux et l’invite à venir dans le petit salon en tenant sa main. Des rayons dorés traversent la pièce en éclairant le sol de marbre. La vue sur Central Park est sublime.

_\- Ce n’est pas une obligation, mais j’aimerais que tu passes cette journée et la nuit prochaine avec moi._

_\- Oui, d’accord._ Répond-elle, sans hésiter.


	7. Chapter 7

_\- Arrêt « Archives Extérieures »._

Megan sort du wagon. Le personnel des archives se presse et manque même de la renverser. Quelques-uns d’entre eux lui jettent un regard suspicieux. La jeune fille porte le mauvais uniforme. Sa place n’est pas ici. Une baie vitrée donne sur les rayonnages de l’immense bibliothèque. Le sol de la station est couvert de marbre rose. Une magnifique fresque décore les murs et des chandeliers en cristal descendent du plafond. Elle avance vers le portique de sécurité, mais hésite. Un initié s’approche :

 _\- Puis-je vous aider ?_ Demande-t-il sèchement.

_\- Je voudrais voir la haute archiviste, de la part du Maître Niels._

Son interlocuteur l’examine en silence. Après un instant, il s’éloigne sans rien dire. Les autres initiés vaquent à leurs occupations, mais l’observent discrètement. Ils ont l’air de chuchoter.

_\- Voilà la petite amie du Maître Niels !_

Cette voix cinglante lui fait lever la tête. C’est Agathe Young, qui l’observe depuis la balustrade de l’étage au-dessus. Elle tient un livre en cuir dans sa main.

_\- Je suis là pour..._

_\- Oui, je sais. Monte !_

Megan avance vers l’escalier et grimpe les marches quatre à quatre jusqu’à atteindre la haute archiviste. Celle-ci ne daigne même pas la regarder. Un homme hispanique approche, immédiatement accompagné d’un second. Les deux sont grands. Ils portent des tablettes tactiles.

_\- Je veux que toute la section 6 de la rangée AX8 soit numérisée cette semaine._

_\- Madame, l’équipe de préparation nous a signalé des problèmes avec les serveurs. Il vaudrait mieux retarder un peu la digitalisation._

_\- Non, mettez plutôt à l’arrêt les appareils qui posent problème et organisez leur réparation. On utilisera nos nouvelles machines pour cette numérisation-là. C’est une bonne occasion de tester le matériel !_

_\- Oui madame. Il faudra compter une journée complète pour la mise en route._

L’autre gars n’a pas ouvert la bouche. Il se contente de prendre des notes en agitant ses doigts sur sa tablette.

_\- Gamine, tu restes derrière moi en silence._

Megan s’avance et acquiesce. Agathe se met en route. Elle marche à une vitesse folle. Ses assistants peinent à suivre.

_\- La section 21 de la rangée BC5 doit être réorganisée._

Elle débite ses ordres comme une mitrailleuse. C’est la troisième fois que l’adolescente entre dans les archives extérieures. L’endroit est gigantesque. L’atrium donne sur un gouffre d’aération. Il y a peut-être soixante étages qui descendent jusqu’aux profondeurs. Un ensemble de miroirs reflète le soleil de la surface jusqu’à l’intérieur du puits, éclairant toute l’infrastructure. Le personnel s’agite, mettant des livres en rayon ou les retirant au contraire pour les emmener. Ils donnent l’impression de s’affairer sans but. Tous ces ouvrages font rêver Megan. Elle aimerait tellement en emporter quelques-uns à la maison. Finalement, Agathe cesse d’enchaîner les directives. Ses assistants lui font une modeste révérence et partent vers le secteur administratif. L’adolescente suit la haute archiviste, qui traverse le couloir menant jusqu’à un lieu sécurisé. C’est la première fois qu’elle s’enfonce aussi loin.

_\- Sais-tu ce que nous faisons ici, gamine ?_

_\- On y range des livres ?_ Sa réponse sarcastique fait ronchonner Agathe.

_\- Pas seulement. Il y a trois secteurs réservés à la grande bibliothèque de New York. Les archives périphériques, les archives extérieures et les archives intérieures. Elles ont chacune une fonction précise. On conserve dans le domaine périphérique ce qui a trait aux informations comptables et juridiques de notre Loge. Les décisions administratives, les fichiers du personnel, bref, ce qui sert au quotidien pour travailler. Cette section est sous l’autorité du trésorier de New York. Le domaine intérieur est quant à lui réservé aux gradés, aux Élohim et aux agents de la Ligne Bleue. On y classe les originaux des ouvrages rédigés par des Élohim ou leurs élèves. Le Grand Maître contrôle cette partie._

_Enfin, les textes écrits par l’humanité dépendent du domaine extérieur et donc de moi. Ces documents ont trait au Grand Secret. Quelques-uns sont des copies d’œuvres nous venant de l’empire de Mû. Notre secteur a la charge d’analyser le tout et de faciliter le travail des gens qui rédigeront nos manuels. Dans les quatre-vingts étages de ce bâtiment sous-terrain sont classés les trois-cent dix millions de textes qui composent notre mémoire en tant qu’espèce._

Elles pénètrent dans un sas. Une caméra les mitrailles de flashs aveuglants, avant que la porte blindée ne s’ouvre finalement sur une salle blanche. Les statues qui s’y trouvent représentent tous les seigneurs Illuminati. Megan remarque que les murs sont en verre fumé. Elle devine à l’arrière la forme de nombreux livres.

_\- Cette pièce contient l’encyclopédie de l’Ordre. Un seul volume suffirait à changer le monde. Ils sont le fruit du travail de nos analystes. Nous transformons, jour après jour, les textes des archives en un ensemble d’affirmations démontrables. Tout ce qu’il y a ici peut être prouvé. Voilà notre rôle._

Les yeux de Megan se remplissent d’étoiles. Elle demande, sa voix pleine d’excitation :

 _\- Toutes les Loges ont des lieux dans ce genre ?_ Agathe semble agréablement surprise par cette question.

_\- Non, quelques-unes seulement. Une par Majestic, en fait. Il y a donc douze Loges chargées par nos seigneurs de conserver la mémoire humaine. New York tire tout son pouvoir de cet honneur. Sa fortune lui vient de ses archives._

Agathe avance. Le sol s’éclaire de couleurs chatoyantes au fil de ses pas.

 _\- C’est si important d’avoir des livres ?_ La haute archiviste soupire, cette fois déçue par la question.

_\- Imaginons que tu sois une créature immortelle, capable d’accomplir des miracles. Quelle serait l’unique richesse dont tu pourrais encore avoir besoin ?_

_\- Je..._

Megan hésite sans raison. Elle connaît la réponse probable à cette question, mais le regard d’Agathe lui fait peur.

_\- L’information ! C’est la dernière chose qui a encore un peu de valeur quand on devient aussi puissant. Si tu peux tout faire et vivre indéfiniment, les mots « comprendre » et « savoir » déterminent le moindre de tes gestes._

Elle se dirige vers une vitre qu’elle pousse sans effort pour accéder aux textes. Ils ont tous une couverture en plastique vierge. Un numéro de série et un code barre sont imprimés sur la tranche. Agathe hésite quelques secondes, puis retire l’un des bouquins du rayonnage. Une lumière rouge se met à clignoter. Les issues se verrouillent. La haute archiviste retourne ensuite auprès de Megan et lui dépose l’ouvrage entre les mains.

_\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?_

_\- Tu peux le lire._

La jeune fille ouvre prudemment l’ouvrage. Elle est frappée par le classicisme de son contenu. Un texte, quelques équations et des références bien organisées. Il n’y a rien de surprenant, à première vue. Le contenu la dépasse. On dirait un bouquin de physique quantique.

_\- Je ne comprends pas._

_\- Ce livre traite du fonctionnement de la gravité à l’échelle subatomique. Il expose les bases de la cosmologie planaire. Avec un tel ouvrage, n’importe quelle nation serait en mesure de concevoir un propulseur spatial capable de se glisser entre les Plans, ouvrant la voie aux voyages interstellaires. Ils pourraient aussi s’en servir pour générer une quantité phénoménale d’énergie. Ce genre de savoir conditionne le futur de l’humanité. Quelques élus ont droit de sortir des copies pour leur usage personnel, comme le Maître Niels par exemple._

Agathe part en prendre un second et le dépose une nouvelle fois dans les mains de Megan. Ce livre est plus facile. Il aborde l’Histoire d’une des anciennes colonies de Mû, le protectorat de Reiner. Elle jette un œil aux nombreux rayons et discerne des milliers d’autres textes. Combien d’années faudrait-il pour tout lire ?

_\- Pourquoi me montrer ça ?_

_\- Parce que le Maître Niels me l’a demandé._

La jeune fille arrive de moins en moins à comprendre ce qui se passe.

_\- Mais... pourquoi ? C’est utile pour l’examen de la Ligne Bleue ?_

_\- Qui est l’initié le plus haut gradé de cette Loge, selon toi ? Réfléchis bien._

Megan commence à avoir l’impression qu’Agathe joue avec ses nerfs. Pourquoi ne pas lui répondre simplement ? Elles s’observent en silence durant une longue minute.

_\- Je te donne un indice. La plus précieuse ressource de notre Ordre, c’est l’information._

_\- Vous ?_ Répond-elle immédiatement. Agathe lui offre son sourire le plus affectueux, même si ses yeux n’ont rien de doux.

_\- Exact ! Je suis l’officier le plus puissant de la Loge de New York. Tout le monde doit d’abord me demander mon autorisation avant de pouvoir utiliser un document. Je peux décider qui a le droit de savoir et quoi. Tu as deviné par hasard, pas vrai ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Je vais t’expliquer quelque chose de très amusant. Tu vas trouver ça intéressant, promis. Il y a longtemps, j’étais une gentille fille, comme toi. On m’a conduit exactement à ta place avec ces deux bouquins dans les mains. La haute archiviste précédente m’a raconté la même chose, dans le même ordre. Cette vieille bique avait aussi vécu une situation similaire dans sa jeunesse, et la précédente avant elle ! Nous avions un certain nombre de choses en commun. Par exemple, le Maître Niels. Tu vois, il est le protecteur de ce lieu et sélectionne toujours celle qui aura le devoir d’en conserver les clés._

_\- Le Maître Niels veut que je devienne haute archiviste ?_ S’exclame Megan. Le visage d’Agathe s’illumine un instant, avant de redevenir sombre.

_\- Touché ! Il t’a choisie pour me succéder en tant que gardienne de la mémoire de l’espèce humaine. Félicitation !_

_\- Mais... je voulais entrer dans la Ligne Bleue et... ma supérieure m’a dit que... pourquoi ?_

_\- Rien n’est laissé au hasard dans notre Ordre. Personne ne décide jamais de son destin. Tu es sous surveillance depuis ta naissance. Ta supérieure, Sarah a été choisie par le Maître Niels pour faire ton évaluation. Tes décisions ont été analysées par nos meilleurs spécialistes, pour s’assurer que tu pourras me succéder. Toute ta vie n’était rien de plus qu’une mise en scène, gamine ! Pour ma part, ta présence ici signifie que ma charge va prendre fin. On s’attend à ce que je fasse ta formation._

Megan laisse tomber l’un des livres. Son visage est devenu blafard. Agathe se baisse pour le ramasser.

_\- J’ai vécu la même chose. Je sais ce que c’est. Tu me permets une question personnelle ?_

_\- Je... je ne sais pas._ Murmure la jeune fille.

_\- Tu es amoureuse du Maître Niels ?_

_\- Ça ne vous regarde pas !_ Lui répond soudainement Megan avec colère, jetant même l’autre ouvrage à la figure. Agathe se contente de l’attraper au vol et réplique par un sourire. Difficile de savoir s’il s’agit de compassion ou de moquerie.

_\- Je dois te prévenir. On ne s’en rend pas compte à ton âge, mais Niels ne vieillira jamais. Au début je me suis dit que ça n’aurait pas d’importance. Après tout, c’est l’amour ! Quelle chance j’avais qu’un Maître de l’Ordre s’intéresse à moi ! Seulement, je me suis rendu compte de l’aveuglement que ce stupide sentiment occasionne. Quand j’ai atteint trente ans, il avait toujours le même visage plein d’innocence._

_Les années ont défilé, mais lui n’a jamais changé. Je me voyais vieillir dans le miroir alors qu’il restait un éternel adolescent. Un jour, c’est devenu trop difficile à supporter. Il commençait à avoir la même apparence que les enfants de mes amies ! J’ai fait mes bagages et je suis partie. J’ai fondé ma famille. Mes fils ont grandi, mais Niels est resté le même. Il a assisté à leur naissance. Il a même été au lycée avec l’un d’entre eux ! Il fut aussi présent lorsque mon mari est décédé et sera là quand je vais le rejoindre. Il va te remplacer par une autre, toi aussi, un jour. Elle prendra ton poste tout comme tu vas bientôt prendre le miens. Ta vie est écrite, du début à la fin, par Niels lui-même._

_\- Il..._

La jeune fille ne sait plus quoi dire. Son existence tombe en morceau. La pauvre s’écroule.

_\- C’est amusant tu sais. Triste et dégoûtant, aussi. Cette expression sur ton visage, je veux dire. Elle me ramène... des décennies en arrière ! Mon dieu, ça fait déjà si longtemps ? C’est... disons que je comprends pourquoi ma prédécesseur trouvait ce moment si drôle !_

_\- Ce n’est pas drôle... ce n’est vraiment pas drôle du tout !_

_\- Niels sait comment nous choisir ! J’ai dit la même chose... de la même façon. Je comprends enfin l’expression sur le visage de cette vielle peau quand j’étais à ta place ! Je suis devenue si fière, après ça. Juste une gamine heureuse qu’on lui offre une opportunité auquel personne ne peut avoir accès. J’étais l’élue d’un dieu ! Mes parents me respectaient enfin !_ Elle éclate de rire.

_\- Qu’est... qu’est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Que je refuse ? Que je m’en aille ? S’il vous plaît !_

Agathe vient s’installer à genoux auprès de l’adolescente. Ses yeux se remplissent d’une sorte de compassion mélancolique :

_\- Je ne suis pas là pour te décourager à prendre mon poste, mais tu ne dois pas rester avec Niels. Oui, il fera des prochaines années un bonheur sans équivalent. Une relation exempte de la moindre difficulté, où tout est merveilleux. Un couple si proche de la perfection que ce sera presque indécent d’en profiter. Jusqu’au jour où tu vas comprendre que ce genre de paradis n’est pas sans conséquence._

_Cet amour t’aura dévoré jusqu’à l’os. Les souvenirs seront si forts que le reste de ton existence semblera sans saveur en comparaison. Je t’offre le même avertissement qu’on m’a donné. Tu ne dois pas te laisser avoir par cette promesse de bonheur, même si c’est douloureux. Si tu décides de rester... si... pourquoi je n’ai pas écouté à l’époque ? J’ai cru que c’était juste un moyen pour cette vieille emmerdeuse de me torturer ! Si tu ne le quittes pas, tu deviendras une ombre pour tout le reste de ta vie !_


End file.
